pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Pokéathlon
Vs. Pokéathlon is the ninth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 11/4/2018. Story Silver, Dawn and Ben get off the ferry at Goldenrod City, walking past the Pokéathlon stadium. The three look solemn, as Dawn sees the advertisement for the day’s tournament. Dawn: A Pokéathlon Contest. That sounds like a wonderful idea! Silver & Ben: It does? Dawn: Yes! After that incident with that Team Rocket, we have all been a bit down in the dumps. I suggest that we participate to help us relax and get back to our cheery selves. Ben: Heh. You’ve got it. I can’t turn down a challenge. Silver: Then I guess we’re different in that manner. I’ll pass on this one. I appreciate the sentiment, Dawn. Silver keeps on walking, Dawn watching him in concern. Dawn: Is he alright? Ben: He seemed to know the guy that was leading the Rocket group we saw. Do you know any reason why? Dawn: (Looks away) No, I don’t. He has mentioned on how bad Team Rocket is, and has had an interest about the whereabouts of one named Archer. Ben: (Pressingly) Did he figure it out? Dawn: (Shakes her head) Archer had disappeared. Without a trace. Ben: I see. You think that he’s going to try and find them? Dawn: By himself?! Preposterous! How would he even know how to find them or where to look?! Voice: HEY! Dawn and Ben look up, seeing Barry rushing towards them. He stops, pointing at them. Barry: You here for the Pokéathlon?! Ben: Oh yeah! I guess you’re here for the same deal? Barry: Since I’m waiting to take on the gyms, I need something to occupy my time! And what better way than to claim fame in the Pokéathlon! Dawn: (Sighs) I guess with you here, it won’t be just a fun time. A large crowd is at the Pokéathlon Dome right out of Goldenrod City, everyone cheering. On the field are several trainers, including Dawn, Ben and Barry. Magnus stands on the stage. Magnus: Welcome to today’s Pokéathlon tournament! Today’s event will consist of three events! The Disk Catch, the Light Bulb Lighting, and the Hurdle Dash! Now the Disc Catch! Trainers will jump on the seesaw to shoot their Pokémon up into the air to catch as many discs as possible! Dawn is on a seesaw with Buneary, Ben with Heatblast, and Barry with Heracross. Other competitors consist of Nuzleaf, Medicham, Grumpig, Politoed and Sneasel. Magnus: And, BEGIN! The disk launchers fire the first round of discs, as Dawn jumps on the seesaw. This sends Buneary shooting up into the air. It catches its first disc with ease, it landing back down on the seesaw. Dawn goes up from the force, as Buneary places the disc in a pile. Dawn: Nicely done! Now, to continue! Dawn lands again and sends Buneary back up, as the other competitors are doing the same. Heatblast uses its cannon arms to propel itself through the air with Flamethrower, knocking several discs into a pile. Barry’s Heracross flutters with his wings, striking the discs into the pile, with some cracks on it. Dawn: That ability to fly is surely a violation of the rules! Ben: Hey, if they don’t call it, it’s all fair game! Heracross swings his horn, shattering a disc to dust. Barry: Heracross! Not that hard! Just enough to put it in the pile! Heracross lands down, lifting Barry up off the seesaw. Barry stomps down, sending it back up. Heatblast knocks several discs to the pile, when the timer goes off. Magnus: What a show! Now, to count for the victory! All the Pokémon land back down, as the officials count through the discs. They report to the officials, which reports to Magnus. Magnus: Now for the winner! With a total of 23 discs! It’s Ben and Heatblast! Ben: Oh yeah! That’s the way! Heatblast: Magmortar! The crowd goes wild, as Ben waves to them. Dawn giggles at this. Dawn: It seems like he enjoys being in the spotlight. Much different than Silver. End Scene Silver walks into the department store, as he heads to the reception desk. Attendant: How can I help you? Silver: I’m here to speak with the one in charge here. Arya if I recall her name correctly? Attendant: Do you have an appointment? Silver: I do not. Attendant: Have a seat, sir. Silver goes off to the side and sits down, seeing people heading into the store. The Attendant is on the phone, and then hangs up. Attendant: Unfortunately, Madam Arya is out for a meeting. However, her partner is more than willing to speak with you. Silver: Oh, that’s okay. I can come back another time. Attendant: Nonsense. You’ve been called up. Head to the elevator, and hit floor L3. Silver: (Suspicious) The basement? Attendant: Have a wonderful day! Silver walks towards the elevator, on edge as he surveys the area. He hits the button on the elevator, it going down to L3. The doors open, showing an underground bunker, the walls grey and several monitors flashing in the background. There is a table as if in a business office, with Archer sitting at the end of it. Silver: You! Archer: Silver. Have a seat. It’s been what, 10 years? Silver: Since the last meeting I saw you at with my father. I heard that you spent some time in the hospital after your cryofreeze. Silver takes a seat, seeing a quad-cane in Archer’s left hand. He nods towards it. Silver: You never healed fully from it. Archer: (Chuckles) I see you’ve talked to Pryce. What you probably didn’t know is that Cobalt was the one who found me there, and he left me for dead! Silver tenses at that, as he stares at Archer. Silver: So, you’re not working for Cobalt? Archer: Of course not! I know you’ve run into Petrel already, and familiar that Ariana is in charge of the store here. Silver: So it was her. How’d they get out of prison?! Archer: It was easy enough for me to get them out. They weren’t nearly as well monitored as Boss Giovanni. Silver: You didn’t try to break him out? Archer: Oh, I’m working on it. But in order to do so, I need power. Silver: The Legendary Beasts. You want Ho-oh. Do you really think that I will let you get away with this?! Archer: Oh, even better. You’re going to assist us. Silver: You’ve got to be out of your mind! Archer chuckles again, as he clicks a button on the remote. The monitors all focus on the Pokéathlon tournament, featuring Dawn’s Buneary hopping up, tapping a light bulb. Buneary goes down as other Pokémon, consisting of Ben’s Heatblast, Barry’s Floatzel, Grumpig, Medicham, Politoed, Jumpluff, Magikarp and Mankey go up. The round ends. Magnus: And the winner of the Light Bulb Lighting! Dawn and her Buneary! The camera focuses on Dawn and Buneary, who wave to the crowd. Silver grits his teeth, then grins. Silver: What, you think that you can target Dawn to make me comply? I’m well aware on how strong she is. You can’t pressure me by targeting her. Archer: How about her reputation? A while back, Ms. ''Berlitz offered to Ariana, or Arya with funding by the Berlitz family. Now, imagine if that deal was to go through, and ''our Department Store receives funding from them. Silver keeps staring, when his face slowly creeps into horror from the implication. Silver: No. Archer: Imagine the damage to her reputation, and her family’s name, when it becomes known that they are funding a criminal organization. Silver: You wouldn’t dare. Archer: I won’t have to! When you bring down our organization, it’ll become public knowledge that this Department Store is run by us! After that, the backlash will be swift and potent. Silver grasps his fist, his arm shaking. Archer: So, let me make it clear how things are going down now. You will steer clear of any activity you think is related to Team Rocket. You will keep your companions out of our business. And, you shall keep this information all to yourself. Archer stands up, using the quad-cane to stabilize himself. He walks away, the cane used for balance instead of leaning into it. Archer: I believe you know the way out. Silver stands up, pushing his chair back as he dashes towards the elevator. He presses the button repeatedly, him anxious for it to come down. Archer: Running won’t fix anything. By the time you get there, it’ll be too late. Silver looks back at Archer, genuine panic in his eyes. The elevator doors open, as he runs through and presses the button to go up. The elevator doors close. End Scene Dawn is having a conversation with Arya, who shakes her hand with a smile. Arya: Thank you so much for your support. The financial support from the Berlitz family will assist in spreading our name throughout the world! Dawn: It is a pleasure. I am thankful that you gave me a second chance after the incident that my associate caused in your store. Arya: Not at all! It is a pleasure doing business with you! Arya walks off, as Dawn giggles as if proud of herself. Silver runs past Arya, his head turning to look at her. She snickers as he pasts, and keeps walking without looking back. Silver stops and watches her go, him terrifying. Silver: No. I’m too late. Dawn: Silver! Dawn approaches Silver, him still looking spooked. Dawn notices this. Dawn: Is there something the matter? You have been distraught since the incident at the Safari Zone. Silver: (Shaky) Yeah. I’m fine. I just had to clear my head. How’s the competition going? Dawn: Ah, Ben and I are tied one event each. The final event is the Hurdle Dash. With Buneary’s jumping ability, we should have no problems with it. Are you going to, stick around and watch? Silver: (Forces a smile) Wouldn’t miss it. Dawn grins excitedly, as she hugs Silver and takes off running. Dawn takes her place on the field with other competitors, choosing Buneary. It makes a jingling noise, the ring coming from the Soothe Bell. Dawn: The Soothe Bell Silver gave us. Buneary, let’s win for Silver as well as for us. Sound good? Buneary: Bun bun! Barry and his Snorlax prepare to race, as there is also a Sneasel, Glaceon, Elekid, Dugtrio, Doduo and Pachirisu. Ben makes it over, as he pulls out a Pokéball. Ben: Fasttrack, it’s racing time! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Fasttrack the Lucario. Fasttrack: Hur-rah! Dawn: You own a Lucario? Ben: Ready to give up? Dawn: I am a Berlitz! We never fall, we never break, and we never back down! We shall win this race, won’t we Buneary? Buneary: Bun! Barry: Please! My Snorlax will wipe the floor with you all! Ben: Dude, I have a Snorlax. How is that thing going to jump over the hurdles?! Barry: Please! It’ll be no problem! Magnus: Racers, take your position! The racing Pokémon all take their positions, preparing for their run. The start sound goes off, as they all take off. Fasttrack speeds off and leaps over the first hurdle before most of the others approach the first hurdle. It speeds on ahead of the pack, with Buneary struggling to keep up. Snorlax plows through its hurdles, when a whistle is blown for him. Referee: Snorlax is disqualified! Destruction of the hurdles is illegal! Barry: What?! Fasttrack makes its way around, completing its first lap. Several seconds go by when Buneary, in second place, passes by Dawn. Dawn: Come on Buneary! I know you can do it! Buneary: (Determined) BUN! Buneary leaps over a hurdle, as it glows pink. It continues the Hurdle Dash as it morphs and evolves into Lopunny. Lopunny does an elegant leap over a hurdle, gaining a speed boost as it continues its run. Lopunny: Lop! Dawn: (In marvel) Lopunny! Now, take that Lucario down! Lopunny leaps over the hurdles, gaining ground on Fasttrack. Fasttrack looks intrigued on the situation, as it speeds up again. Fasttrack enters the third and final lap, with Lopunny now close on its tail. Dawn: Go Lopunny! Final lap! Take the sprint! Ben: Fasttrack! Pick up the pace! We can’t let them win easily! Fasttrack is a leg ahead of Lopunny, who is desperately trying to take the lead. They make it on the final stretch, as Lopunny closes the gap. They both cross the line, with Fasttrack crossing first. Magnus: And Lucario wins! Ben takes the win and wins today’s Pokéathlon tournament! Fasttrack is panting slightly, as Lopunny drops down to its knees in exhaustion. Dawn goes over to Lopunny, placing her hand on its back. Dawn: Lopunny, that was an excellent hustle. Here’s some water. Dawn holds up a bowl of water, as Lopunny takes it, lifting it to its mouth and gulping it down. Ben and Fasttrack go over to them, Ben smiling. Ben: It takes a lot to keep up with Fasttrack. I intentionally train it for speed. You truly are an amazing trainer. Dawn: Thank you, Ben. But, I couldn’t have done it without Lopunny. Lopunny: Lop. In the crowd, Silver watches, still considering the situation he’s in. Silver: She’s getting stronger every day. I may not be able to keep this from her for long. And who knows what she’ll do afterwards. Main Events * Dawn, Ben and Barry compete in a Pokéathlon tournament, with Ben winning the day. * Dawn's Buneary evolves into Lopunny. * Ben adds Fasttrack the Lucario to his rotation. * Silver meets with Archer, revealing that this Team Rocket is a splinter group from Cobalt's team. * Archer recruits Silver into his forces, blackmailing him into submission. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Ben Tennyson * Barry * Magnus Villains * Neo Team Rocket ** Archer ** Arianna/Arya Pokémon * Buneary (Dawn's, evolves) * Lopunny (Dawn's, newly evolved) * Heatblast the Magmortar (Ben's) * Fasttrack the Lucario (Ben's) * Heracross (Barry's) * Floatzel (Barry's) * Snorlax (Barry's) * Nuzleaf * Medicham * Grumpig * Politoed * Sneasel * Jumpluff * Magikarp * Mankey * Glaceon * Elekid * Dugtrio * Doduo * Pachirisu Trivia * The Pokéathlon tournament was featured like it was in the Heartgold and Soulsilver games, with three events per tournament. ** The events chosen were the same that appeared in the anime episode A Marathon Rivalry! * Archer returns, using a quad cane to help keep balance as he walks. This is a sign of some permanent damage from his cryofreeze, similar to how Pryce is restricted to a wheelchair. * Archer blackmails Silver by threatening the Berlitz family name, instead of Dawn herself. This is based off how Dawn is trying to promote her family name with her Berlitz Foundation. ** It is also due to Dawn being too strong for them to directly threaten. * Dawn's Buneary finally evolves. The Soothe Bell made its return to show on how it evolved via friendship. * Fasttrack is the third old Pokémon of Ben's that he has re-added into his party, following Heatblast and Terraspin. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket